barleythethingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis's Braviary
Lewis' Braviary '(Japanese: 'ルイスのウォーグル Ruisu's Warrgle) was the fifth Pokémon caught by Lewis in Unova, and his sixth overall. It initially belonged to N, but joined Lewis' team after being released following the events of A Fiery Descent! History With N Braviary first appeared in Awaken the Legend!, where N sent him out to battle Lewis. He battled against Lewis' Aipom, but the battle was interrupted when the Light Stone activated. As a wild Pokémon In An Unexpected Ally!, it was revealed that N had released Braviary, as he did with all of his Pokémon, so it may live in the wild away from Trainers. Braviary, however, decided to ally himself with Lewis to put a stop to N's plans. He showed the group the way to N's Castle. In Storming the Castle!, Braviary remained with Lewis as he made his way to the throne room. Together, they battled through several Team Plasma grunts and made it to the throne room to confront N. Braviary watched the battle between N and Lewis in the following episode. After N apologised to Braviary for releasing him, he watched as N, Reshiram and Zekrom left together. After returning to Icirrus City, Braviary accepted Lewis' request for him to join the group and was caught. With Lewis Braviary attempted to help a newly-revived Archen learn to fly in Take to the Sky! Braviary was Lewis' third Pokémon in his battle against Marlon in Turning the Tide! He first battled against Marlon's Wailord, who's huge size and positioning in the water proved difficult for Aipom and Leavanny to deal with. Using its ability to fly, Braviary was able to fight on even footing, eventually defeating Wailord with Superpower. Marlon then sent out his Jellicent. Braviary was recalled as Jellicent's Ghost-typing would prevent the use of most of Braviary's attacks. Braviary was sent back out as Lewis' final Pokémon to battle Marlon's Carracosta. Despite being at a type disadvantage, Braviary did well, dealing major damage with Superpower and finally taking out Carracosta with Aerial Ace. In A High-Flying Rivalry!, Lewis began teaching Braviary to use Brave Bird, in preparation for the Unova League. While training, Braviary witnessed a Mandibuzz flying away with a baby Rufflet. Determined to rescue the Rufflet, Braviary furiously challenged Mandibuzz to an aerial battle. During the battle, Braviary was able to perfect Brave Bird and use it to defeat Mandibuzz. He then returned the Rufflet to his nest. In Trick Room of Terror!, Braviary was Lewis' second Pokémon in his Unova League battle against Amanda. He was sent out to battle her Emboar and defeated it with a powerful Aerial Ace. Braviary then engaged in a fierce aerial battle with Amanda's Swoobat, eventually culminating in a clash of Brave Bird and Air Slash that knocked both Pokémon out. In A Full-Strength Rival Battle!, Braviary was used against Hugh's Chandelure. Using his impressive speed, Braviary was able to outmanoeuvre Chandelure and defeat it with Brave Bird. He then battled against Hugh's Unfezant and was able to defeat it as well with a Superpower. Braviary then took on Gothitelle and fought bravely, but the damage he had taken from his previous battles caught up to him and he was defeated with a powerful Psychic. In A Fierce Clash of Titans!, Braviary battled against Tunja's Conkeldurr and was able to land super-effective hits with Brave Bird and Aerial Ace, before being taken down by a powerful Stone Edge. Lewis left Braviary at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Sinnoh. Personality and characteristics Braviary is a very serious and battle-hardened Pokémon. Despite being released by N, Braviary still showed his former Trainer respect after meeting him again, showing that he has an honourable side. Braviary is shown to have a caring side, as seen in his relationship with Nate's Archen, whom he is teaching to fly. Braviary is extremely loyal to those it respects, as seen when it followed Lewis' commands despite not belonging to him at that point. Braviary loves to battle, which is what helped him to bond with Lewis in the first place. Moves used Trivia *Braviary is Lewis' first Pokémon which was previously owned by another Trainer. *Braviary is the only evolved Pokémon caught by Lewis. *Braviary was the first of Lewis' Unova Pokémon to be fully evolved.